A long weekend
by Marco9
Summary: It starts like any normal weekend that starts at Tish's
1. Default Chapter

The sun was setting on Bahia Bay. Six dong sounded in the church as a flock of birds left their spots on wire poles full of ads and cable hookups…

Life was good; yeah, everything was perfect and no one had a thing on their mind… wait what's that?

(Friday afternoon; Tish's house)

Tish: NOOO!

Tino/Carv/Lor: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…

Tish: My statue!!! Do you guys have any idea how much time it took me to finish it?

Carv: From the looks of it, I'd bet… nine hours?

Tish: Yeah! ... Who told you? Anyway, the point is you guys can't just demolish everything each time you come over!

Lor: We didn't destroy everything! Only that statue and this… (Tino growls)

Tish: AND?!?

Tino: We'll just leave you with your sorrow Tish! Guys, let's go bother my mom…

(The trio gets the heck out of there)

Tish: Awww I didn't like anyway… and this clay smells weird!

(Outside Tish's house)

(Apart)

Tino: Hey there! As you guys can see, Tish was once more crushed by our collective clumsiness, and this time, it's gonna be pretty serious: it took her… (Carv gets in) Nine hours, twenty-nine minutes and sixtee… Thank you Carver! As I was saying, it took her really long time to finish that… ahem statue and it was her only hope to win the Shakespearian abstract art contest this Sunday…

Lor: We have to do something! Last time we did this, she was mad for a month and I couldn't get any help for my math!

Tino: Hey I can try to hel…

Carv: I'm okay with that as long as it doesn't involve wasting whole pieces of our weekend in artsy stuff.

Tino: I said, I think I can help you Lor with your mat…

Lor: Yeah well, how else do you think we can win a contest with "Shakespearian" in its name? It's gonna start this Sunday and judging from Tish's mood we're not gonna get any help from the pro department.

Tino: Ahem… About that math thing, eh… I think that I can hel…

Carv: Then let's move fast! First, let's get to that museum guy; we need to get the rules. I don't want to waste the whole weekend…

Lor: Let's roll!

Tino: You know, you can't imagine how enriching a conversation with you guys really is!

Lor: What?

Tino: Math sucks eh?

Lor: Tell me about it!

(Snack shack; Saturday morning)

Tino: Ok, we should be helping Tish, right?

Carv: Yep!

Tino: So, why are we eating chili cheese fries at the beach?

Carv: T, life is a question of priority!

Lor: Yeah that and he hasn't got any fries for ten minutes.

Tino: So, what if we can't get this thing right?

Lor: What do you mean?

Tino: Well, this contest is going to regroup the best, most artsy and tishy guys of the whole state and we guys are nothing more than mere amateurs in that matter!

Carv: Just trust me T, I've got it all planned out!

Tino: We don't even have the rules yet!

Carv: Then, I retract what I said; we're doomed.

(Saturday afternoon; Museum)

Museum dude: Hi there, how can I help you little nasty, filthy people?

Lor: Hey mister museum guy!

Carv/Tino: hey!

Tino: Ehh, we'd like to participate to the Shakespearian abstract art contest…

Museum dude: YOU want to sculpt an abstract form representing a Shakespearian play's moral?

Carv: Ehhh… If it's free!

Museum dude: Such a prestigious task requires a preliminary qualification. Please answer the following question: What does abstract mean?

Lor: EehhHh?

Museum dude: Mmh… good enough! Here are the rules; good luck to you!

Tino: Woowww! Lor, what have you been reading?

Carv: Let's assume it was a divine sign; we don't have time! Let's go!

(Still Saterday afternoon; Tino's house)

Lor: Ok, it says here we have to represent a Shakespearian play… abstractly… as a statue…

Carv: So, what does abstractly mean?

Lor: EehhHh?

Tino (on laptop): Yeah… well, the electronic encyclopedia of art says it means it basically has to make no sens…

Lor: EehhHh?

Carv: Well, that should be easy!

Lor: EehhHh?

Tino: Ok! Let's try this! (Photo of a statue made of toothpicks and polystyrene)

(Five minutes later)

Carv: This is not gonna work! (A bunch of toothpicks on an apple fall off)

Tino: Let's try this (Photo of a statue made of wires)

(Five minutes later)

Lor: Ok, that is not only the ugliest thing I've ever seen, it also gives me the creeps!

(Two wires attached to a rope fall down)

Tino: That's our last shot! (Photo of a statue made of metallic junk)

(Five minutes later)

Tino: Show of hands; who gives up?

Carv/Lor: Me!

Carv: Man, I don't know how Tish can stand doing this for fun!

(Tino throws a bunch of cans into the basket)

(Saturday night; Dinner table)

T Mom: You know, if I don't say anything, you were going to finish a whole plate of fried scarabs!

Tino: Glups!

T Mom: Ok, are you gonna do this communication thing or do you want me to read your thoughts the embarrassing way?

Tino: Ok…ok! So, we broke Tish's…

T Mom: …statue and now you guys have to make it up before the contest…

Tino: Mom! You promised you would give communication a chance!

T Mom: Tino, trying to make up for something you've done wrong is good; it's called responsibility, but what you are doing right now is obsessing over it and ruining your weekend and the weekends of your best friends… I'm sure Tish already fixed her statue by now.

Tino: No no no, this time, we really blew it! It took her…

Carv (Tino dreaming): Nine hours and…

Tino: Oy! I mean it took her really long to make this one…

T Mom: Nine hours?

Tino: Hey! 

T Mom: Sorry…

Tino: So, you know how mad Tish can get when we break her stuff and don't respect her privacy? Well, this time, it's ten times worse!

T Mom (laughing): Sounds like you guys aren't gonna listen to me again and will find out on your own…

Tino: …wait a second! Scarabs don't have tentacles!

T Mom: I was trying to get your attention! I'm not sure what those are either!

(Apart)

Tino: So guys, did you see that too? I think my mom's powers are evolving to the point she'll be able to read everyone's thoughts at the same time! Worse, she might be telekinetic and I won't be able to think anything in her presence…

T Mom: If you stop thinking that, I'll pretend I didn't hear it.

(Sunday Morning; Tino's room; something is on the table under a box)

Tino: Ok, yesterday, we didn't really do anything good, right?

Lor/Carv: Mmh…

Tino: Well think again! (Removes the box) Tadaaa! (Reveals the garbage can with the wires, clay and toothpicks inside) It's abstract, artistic and its shape reminds me of a headache I got the first time I read Shakespeare! What do you think?

Lor/Carv: …

(Lor sneezes)

Tino: Thank you very much for your appreciation! I like it too…

Carv: T, it's not about the garba… I mean statue, it's just the smell of it! It's even worse than Tish's clay and that was the only thing that made us sneeze and break it in the first place.

Tino: Maybe with some smell-good, it would be ready for the contest?

Lor/Carv: Yep!

(Lor sneezes and falls on the garbage can-statue)

Lor: hehe… oops?

(Carv and Tino stare at Lor's t-shirt full of clay and wires then grin at each other)

(Sunday Afternoon; Museum Lobby)

Museum dude: Everyone, may I have your attention please?

Today's winner for the Shakespearian abstract art contest is Tish Katsufrakis with a magnificent broken statue representing the broken understanding of Shakespeare's masterpieces. The second prize will go to the mysterious trio of Lor Macquarie, Tino Tonitini and Carver Descartes with a Shakespearian T-shirt on a living statue; they also win the third price due to the absence of any other contestants other than Bluke. 

Tish (mockingly): What are you guys doing here?

Tino: Well, we tried to make up for the statue we broke and…

Lor: It was Tino's idea!

Carv: I concur!

Tish: Hahaha… You know, you guys can embarrass yourselves with lesser means!

Tino: You are welcome Tish; it's natural to help after all…

Tish Aw I didn't mean that! Hey, let's go to Funville; I'll get chug-a-freezes.

Lor: Can I keep your t-shirt, Tino?

Tino: Sure! You could just give me back the three other ones you took to remove the clay in your hair.

(Apart)

Bluke (clay all around his mouth): I really did have a statue! Why do they make clay smell so good anyway?

(Sunday night; Funville)

Tish: I can't believe you guys! You sacrificed your whole Saturday doing stuff you hate just help me!

Carv: Hey, we did get you all three prizes!

Tish: I would have got them anyway; there were only us guys participating... and Bluke. But anyway, thanks; that really means a lot!

Carv: No problemo!

Lor: Does this mean you'll help me in math?

Tish: Well, you really should try to do it by yourself at first and see me only if you are stuck…

Lor: Aw man! That wasn't part of the plan!

Carv: Life has taught me that plans fail.

Lor: I got all this clay in my hair for nothing?

Tish: Ok! Fine, you guys really bothered yourselves this time, I'll help you… How did you get clay in your hair making a statue anyway?

Lor: I felt on it.

Tish: Oh. That explains a lot…

Tino: My mom is telekinetic so she can get anything out of anyone's hair! You could give that a shot!

Lor: Well, I'm desperate enough to accept.

(Tino's house Sunday night)

Lor: Thanks for helping me Mrs. Tonitini!

(She's brushing Lor's hair with weird green gel)

T Mom: Oh sure thing! So, where are Carver and Tish? 

Tino: Carver just remembered he had math assigned too and Tish must be reading all those books she just won…

Lor: WE just won!

Tino: Or that YOU just won with your t-shirt!

Lor: So, what does telekinetic mean?

T Mom: OH! Tino, I will get you back for this!

Tino: It means she has the power of making things move and disappear with only a thought!

T Mom: Such as making your allowances disappear.

Lor: Wow! I wish laundry and math were telekinetic.

T Mom: Hop! And you're done! Your hair is as good as new… as soon as you remove the gel that is.

Lor: Cool! I'll take a shower. Thanks Again!

Tino: Ok, see you later…

T Mom: And I'll telekinetically make dinner…

(Dinner)

Tino: Mom, Are you using your powers on the dinner or is it still moving?

T Mom: Oh sorry bout that; I'll heat it up.

Tino: Mom? I…I have a question.

T Mom: As long as it's not about that green gel…

Tino: How is romance reflected on your emotional consciousness?

T Mom: You'll have to translate that into mom-compatible code…

Tino: You know… how did you feel when you first met dad?

T Mom: …Boy! That I needed a new outfit?

Tino: Hey, it's the first time I'm seriously accosting the subject of feelings without being forced to so making fun of it isn't exactly encouraging!

T Mom: Tino, you're still young and I can understand if you are curious but those things come with life and when it happens, you'll know, you know?

Tino: I have the feeling I'm listening to Carver talking about his shoes…

(See next chapter)


	2. Find out why tinos mom was never captain

Once again, the sun sets on Bahia Bay, the church bell sounds six o'clock and… Carver's stomach sounds dinner?!? Who wrote this?

(Friday afternoon; Carver's house)

Lor: Man! Can you make this sound on purpose?

Tish: He just has to think about chili cheese fries and it will roar!

(Todd makes stomach sound even louder)

Todd (Running to the kitchen): Sugar time!

Carv: Ok it's time for my daily pilgrimage to the kitchen. You guys must know the way out…

Tino: Ok, see you tomorrow!

Tish: Yeah I have to run, my grand dad is going to be here tomorrow and I have to revise my mamatc… guys?

(She turns around and nobody is here)

Tish: Aaar! Philistines!

(Outside at Tino's)

Lor: Wow that was too close! 

Tino: Yeah! She was just about to ask us to help her with that family thing and if get one more second of such a level of weirdness, I'll be traumatized for life!

Lor: Yeah! And the yodeling makes my head feel big.

(Apart)

Tino: Howdy ho! So, this weekend is going to be the best ever! In fact, it's gonna be the first one with a fishing trip in it! That's right! Dixon rented a boat and we're sailing to high sea and hunting the blue devil!

Lor: So, did you see the ship?

Tino: Nope but Dixon says the boat is big enough for all your brothers.

Lor: Cool! … But I still have the moral in my shoes… I saw Thomson with Cherry that day… and… they… well…

Tino: Aw! We live in a cruel world… I'm really sorry for you Lor! If that can cheer you up, I swallowed my gum while running away from Tish.

Lor: Thanks T! I don't feel better but I kinda pity you. You know, suddenly I really feel bad for that time I made fun of you…

Tino: That time?!? You mean all those times right? And that time, you shoved a badminton flyer into my throat? And that time you nearly…

(Lor laughs)

Suddenly, their eyes met and the conversation stopped. Neither Lor nor Tino could say a thing. They both stared at each other for a minute. Tino instinctively approached Lor by a centimeter but Lor, embarrassed, felt back a centimeter; Tino discouraged also went back a centimeter but Lor regretting that move went forward. Then something sparked inside Tino's eyes; he felt this one feeling that generations of writers failed to record accurately. Lor seemed to find it mutual. They both smiled at each other. Lor opened her mouth and…

Lor: Ok! See you tomorrow then.

Tino: Ok Bye!

(Friday night; Dinner table)

T Mom: So are you excited about that trip?

Tino: Sure! But not much about the food… What is it anyway? 

T Mom: It's grilled fish guts!

Tino: That fits… although I'm not sure if that's very nutritious... or even sanitary. 

T Mom: Well, it is cheap and tastes like fries… (Changing tone) I feel you want to talk.

Tino: Well this kind of conversations always starts with weird food doesn't it?

T Mom: Could be a coincidence… 

Tino: So I was with Lor and…

T Mom: You guys stared at each other and got stuck, right?

Tino: Ok this is just paranormal! I gotta call those dudes in black…

T Mom: No, I just saw you guys; it was right outside the door.

Tino: Oh! … I stand corrected.

T Mom: Tino, there's a proverb: there's someone right for every single one of us out there. If you meet the one, you will know it and you'll be doing good!

Tino: Ok, but how do you think I might be doing?

T Mom: Well it did look like you felt the right thing and it did seem reciprocal with Lor… You might want to talk with her sometime.

Tino: Wow! Not a bit of sarcasm; I think I'm doing good! But there is one problem… I'm too afraid to talk about it with her; I tried but it just doesn't come out! Man, that's gonna be hard!

T Mom: Are you kidding?!? That's the easy part! The rest is a lifetime of struggle to keep the flame burning…

Tino: Behind every good news, there is a bad one to compensate eh?

T Mom: You know this is not easy; I couldn't make it work right with your dad. It'll require great knowledge, wisdom and respect to…

Tino: Whoa whoa whoa! So you mean you DON'T recommend it?

T Mom: Mmmmhh… I don't want you to suffer like I did. It's really not funny! I tell you what: Finish the fish guts and I'll provide you with an answer.

Tino: That's convenient isn't it? I have a proverb too: behind every plate of fish guts, there is a running kid. If you meet him, have pity!

T Mom: Tino 1 Mom 0 I guess.

(Apart)

Oh my God! This is the first time ever my mom couldn't help me! Boy, I'm scared… Oh wait, except for that time with Tish's hair but that was another story; too much hair involved I guess. I hope I have what it takes to get out of this situation alive and sane… Or this could be the end of our group! The end of the synchronized four! Oh my god! Did I mention I'm scared out of my pants? Man I got to call her…

(Friday night; Tino's room)

(Apart)

Tino: Ok, this is really weird: I've been trying to call Lor for half an hour but it sounded busy every time! I can't stand the though she is talking to so many people and I have no idea of what it's about!

T Mom: Hey Tino, I got to make calls too you know?

Tino: Yeah this is a pretty good time to tell me I'm obsessed right?

T Mom: When it happened to me, I stayed on the phone the whole day.

Tino: Life seems pretty contradictory to me…

T Mom: Could be coincidence…

(The phone rings; Tino gets it like mad)

Tino: YES? ... Oh hey Tish.

Tish: Hey Tino, I just wanted to tell you I can't go to the fishing trip tomorrow… My grand dad came early and he's leaving tomorrow night so I have to stay with him.

Tino: I see. Sorry you missed this.

Tish: Oh it's ok! Thanks for understanding; bye!

(Tino hangs)

T Mom: Hey Tish's not going and you're barely sad!

Tino: I have other things on my mind.

T Mom: So it begins…

(She leaves the room humming a lord of the ring music. The phone rings and Tino gets it like completely mad)

Tino: HELLO? ... Oh hey Carv.

Carv: Hey T. I just had to tell you I can't go to the fishing trip 'cause I remembered I got a hair appointment tomorrow.

Tino: No, you're just afraid of the worms aren't you?

Carv: Whoa! Not so loud! I've been conned into a three calling before you know?

(The voice of her sister laughing echoes through the line)

Carv: Curse you three way calling; CURSE YOU!!!

(Tino hangs and goes to bed)

Tino: Oh man! I can't sleep like this!

(The phone is on his chest)

(Dreaming sequence)

Capt. Dread: Lance corporal Tonitini? 

LCpl. Tino: Yes Captain Dreadnought?

Capt. Dread: I want a full report of the situation!

LCpl. Tino: We are outnumbered ten to one sir!

Captain dread: Just the way I like it!

(Dramatic music)

LCpl. Tino: Incoming torpedoes!

Captain dread: Evasive maneuvers! … Ok that sounded dorky didn't it?

LCpl. Tino: Maneuvers successful! We are clear to proceed for boarding of alien slug battlecruiser! 

Capt. Dread: Just a second lance corporal! I feel you are not here for this!

LCpl. Tino: Everybody have those powers, right?

Capt. Dread: Hey, This is your subconscious!

LCpl. Tino: Well, I have a really good friend and lately, I've been feeling weird when she's around… 

Capt. Dread: Young man, your mission is to try to talk to her about your feelings…

LCpl. Tino: hey! That sounds like my mom!

Capt. Dread (with T mom's voice): Does it?

LCpl. Tino: Ahh!

(Loud bang)

Computer voice: Alert! Hull breach! Intrusion detected!

(Tino wakes up. The phone is ringing next to his ears. Tino answers)

Tino: Hello?

Lor: Hey Tino!

Tino: Oh hey Lor! Are you ok? It's 4 am.

Lor: Yeah I'm good. I've been trying to call you all night yesterday but it sounded busy every time!

Tino: That's funny, I was trying to call yo…

Lor: We have to… oh I'm sorry…

Tino: No it's ok!

Lor: Well, we got to talk… about… stuff… I couldn't sleep…

Tino: I've had that feeling too… I mean… I think we have to talk too… yeah!

Lor: Well ok… let's do that today… the others aren't going to the fishing trip.

Tino: Yeah I heard. Weird, uh?

Lor: Might be a coincidence…

Tino: I've been hearing that word a lot lately!

(Background)

Granny MacQuarrie: Let's move your butt missy! Tunas don't sleep in!

Lor: K, I'll come over…

Tino: Ok, see you at the harbor. 

(Bahia bay Harbor; early Saturday morning; Sailor music)

T Mom (Pirate accent): Welcome aboard the "Black Shark" Mateys!

Dixon: Hey, the plate says the "little mermaid"…

T Mom: Yarr! Just for this bunch of spits, ya're on cleaning duty! Move it you worthless dog!!!

Dixon: Ok ok bossy missy!

T Mom: And it's Captain Tonitini for you!

(On the boat)

Lor: So, how about this thing eh?

Tino: We might want to wait until we are at sea… so that we're out of the government's spy satellites' range…

Lor: You feel weird too uh?

Tino: Absolutely! The last time I felt that weird, my mom was changing my diapers for the very first time.

Lor: You know, I've had a dream yesterday night before I called you and… uh… well you were in it…

Tino: whoa! Believe it or not I've had a dream too… and well, it was about you too… indirectly but still.

Lor: Can I try something?

Without waiting for an answer, Lor moved her hand toward Tino's in an attempt to reach it. Tino's hand hesitantly advanced until contact! Once again, Tino started to have this feeling, this warmth in his chest, pretty much like after you drank hot chocolate in winter but without the chocolaty taste… His heart started to beat faster and he couldn't stop staring at Lor. Lor also felt her heart pounding. Their respective faces turned red at the exact same time and they both took away their hands. 

T Mom: Yarr! All hands on the deck! Main sail on! We're going out!

Dixon: This is a motorized shi…

T Mom: Ya just don't get it do you? Ya're gonna scratch me every single square inch of this deck until I can see my beard in it! And faster than that!

Dixon: I have that feeling like when I just said something really stupid again…

(Ten minutes later; somewhere at sea)

T Mom: This looks like a fine piece of territory! Let's start looting!

Dixon: She means let's start fishing in case you were wondering…

T Mom: Silence! You'll scare away the loot!

Tino: Lor? Listen I know this is weird and trust me, I'm really scared too but… well I just wanted to tell you that… you don't have to do anything if you don't feel right…

You know?

Lor: Oh don't worry… I well… I've been thinking too and I think we can like… try to…

Dixon: WHOA WHOA! I got one I got one I got…

(Wire breaks and Dixon falls on his behind)

T Mom: Nice try! You'll have to do better than that!

Dixon: Hey Tino! I'm taking a huge risk just to speak to you! I think that captain hat your mom is wearing might be cursed by the spirit of some ancient corsair…

Tino: You know my mom is psychic right?

Dixon: Oh my god! I'm doomed!

T Mom: You bet you are you worthless scum! Let's go to the hatch where you can keep company to the rats…

(Dixon runs away)

Lor walked back and tried to find her rod on the deck. Tino lobbied for Dixon's life for a minute and came back. He turned his head in the direction he last saw Lor. His eyes looked for her for a second before spotting her on the other side of the cabin.

Tino: LOR! WATCH OUT!

It was too late. Pushed by the wind, the metallic door opened and pushed on her back until she was on the edge of the deck. She reached for support to regain balance but could only grab a rope that was attached to… well, nothing. A second later the sound of someone falling into water echoed in Tino's head. He felt like the Earth had been hit by an asteroid.

Tino: NOOO!

Tino tried to find a floater or anything but in the confusion, all he took was plastic chair and rushed overboard where Lor felt. The next twenty minutes were chaos, screams, water, confusion, water, distress messages, did I mention water?

Tino woke up with a headache and the vague impression he was still floating in water. He opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital room wearing the t-shirt he gave Lor last week. The whole gang was there.

Lor: Oh my gosh! He's okay! You're okay! You're okay dude! You really scared me! 

Tino felt Lor's arms wrap around him preventing him from breathing.

T Mom: Whoa! Careful! He's lucky Dixon heard him and got him back, don't kill him now. Oh and hey Dixon, I'll retire the bossy attitude forever I swear! You have gained my respect.

Dixon: I will remember this for a very long time!

Carv: Hey T! I heard you jumped from the boat with a chair!

Tish: Hey, it's the intention that counts… oh it's hard to say that without laughing…

Carv: So, did you go to that pink place in your head again?

Tino: Mom!!! You told them!

T Mom: I told I would get you back!

Tino: Oh well, I just nearly died in a most embarrassing way and all you guys are doing is making fun of me… Aww what the heck! I'm just glad everybody's okay… especially me!

Jokes had no effect on Lor; she was just embracing Tino like it was the last time before an eternity. Tino looked at her and felt better already. He passed his arms around Lor and the world around him just disappeared. It was just Tino and Lor. No one was embarrassed anymore; they both hugged each other as strong as they could and both felt this something special happening. 

T Mom: Awww! I gotta get a camera! This is the just the cutest thing! I wish this moment could last forever… Hey! Writer dude? Can you stop writing right now? Thanks!

Dixon: Hey! Wait! I'm still wet… I don't want to feel like this foreve…

Yeah well, nobody said the world was fair Dixon. But for two people, their little world is perfect right now. Now, for the magical words:

THE END


End file.
